Memory is required in a variety of applications, with many of the applications requiring information to be read from and written to the memory. A typical operation for the memory may be a read-before-write (RBW) operation, where a read operation occurs prior to the write operation within the same clock cycle, with the read operation reading out “old” information stored in the memory prior to the write operation writing “new” information into the memory.
One drawback of a typical memory performing the RBW operation is that the read and write operations are sequential, with the write operation occurring only after the read operation has been completed. Specifically for example during the RBW operation, the write operation may not begin until after the information from the memory is read out on an output data bus after being latched and buffered. This results in certain disadvantages in terms of excessive power consumption and lengthy cycle times. As a result, there is a need for improved techniques for accessing memory, such as for a RBW operation.